The present invention relates to a novel adsorbent and a process for preparing the same, more particularly, to an adsorbent for removing harmful substances to be removed from body fluid such as blood or plasma in extracorporeal circulation treatment.
There has been required a means for selectively removing harmful substances which appear in body fluid and closely relate to a cause or a progress of a disease. For example, it is known that plasma lipoprotein, especially very low density lipoprotein (hereinafter referred to as "VLDL") and/or low density lipoprotein (hereinafter referred to as "LDL") contain a large amount of cholesterol and cause arteriosclerosis. In hyperlipemia such as familial hyperlipemia or familial hypercholesterolemia, VLDL and/or LDL show several times higher values than those in normal condition, and often cause arteriosclerosis such as coronary arteriosclerosis. Although various types of treatments such as regimen and medications have been adopted, they have limitations in effect and a fear of unfavorable side effects. Particularly in familial hypercholesterolemia, a plasma exchange therapy which is composed of plasma removal and compensatory supplement of exogeneous human plasma protein solutions is probably the only treatment method being effective nowadays. The plasma exchange therapy, however, has various defects such as (1) a need for using expensive fresh plasma or plasma fractions, (2) a fear of infection by hepatitis viruses and the like, and (3) loss of all plasma components containing not only harmful components but also useful ones, i.e. in case of lipoprotein, not only VLDL and/or LDL but also high density lipoprotein (hereinafter referred to as "HDL") are lost. For the purpose of solving the above defects, a selective removal of harmful components by a membrane and the like has been adopted. These methods, however, are insufficient in selectivity and cause a large loss of useful components from body fluid. There has been also tried a selective removal of harmful components by means of adsorption. For example, a synthetic adsorbent such as active carbon or Amberlite XAD (a registered trademark, commercially available from Rohm & Hass Co.) has been utilized for liver disease. Such an adsorbent however, has many defects such as poor selectivity and disability for removing high molecular compounds. Furthermore, for the purpose of increasing selectivity, there has been adopted an adsorbent based on the principle of affinity chromatography composed of a carrier on which a material having an affinity for a substance to be specifically removed (such material is hereinafter referred to as "ligand") is immobilized. In that case, however, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient flow rate for an extracorporeal treatment because a carrier is a soft gel such as agarose. Accordingly, a particular modification in column shape is required in order to obtain a large flow rate and the risk of an occasional clogging still remains. Therefore, a stable extracorporeal circulation cannot be achieved by the above method.
An adsorbent of the present invention may be used for selectively removing not only the above-mentioned VLDL and/or LDL but also other harmful substances to be removed from body fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adsorbent for selectively removing harmful substances such as VLDL, LDL, virus and harmful cells from body fluid such as blood or plasma in extracorporeal circulation treatment of immune disease, metabolic disease, inflammatory disease such as hepatitis or nephritis, virus infection, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing the adsorbent.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.